Hot To Cold, Cold To Hot
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot]On a warm day, ice cream allows both Ryoma and Sakuno to see a better side of each other. RyoSaku!


Author's notes: I'm back at writing! Yayy!!! 

This is a RyoSaku oneshot. Enjoy and please review!

Some one has reviewed that I am _begging _for reviews for **Affections Across Time**. Just to tell you, you would not say that if you could see my stats. Lack of interest is NOT based on reviews. I don't mind if I only get a few reviews. Its the hits that matter.

Anyway, enjoy this oneshot and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Hot To Cold, Cold To Hot**

"Ah!" Sakuno wiped the drops of perspiration on her forehead with her pink handkerchief. "It's so hot today…" she let out as she glanced towards the sky. They sky was an endless blue. The clouds were thin and were hanging here and there as the sun blazed mercilessly.

Sakuno sighed. The heat was really getting to her.

_"I need something to cool down…" _she thought. Then she perked up.

"I know! Ice cream! I'll get some ice cream!" Sakuno thought aloud. Rather proud of herself for thinking of the idea, he happily hummed a tune as she skipped along in search of some ice cream.

* * *

As Sakuno skipped along, she saw many children who were holding ice creams in their hands and were happily licking them. She spotted a little boy who was hugging his mother gleefully after she had bought him an ice cream.

Sakuno gave a little giggle at the scene. It was too sweet. She decided she wanted that ice cream very badly and therefore quickened her pace. However, being the clumsy Sakuno, she bumped into someone in front of her as she went along her way.

"Itai!" Sakuno let out as she fell on the floor due to the impact.

"You all right?" a voice in front of her asked.

Sakuno opened her chocolate orbs too see who the owner of the voice was.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped in shock. Ryoma was leaning down towards her.

"Ahh!" Sakuno got up hastily. Her face was flushed as she bowed hurriedly to Ryoma.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Sakuno apologised furiously. "Ano…I was walking and I didn't look in front of me and…and…Gomen nasai!"

"Betsu ni." Ryoma said, tipping his cap down a little.

Sakuno blushed as red as a tomato. Her knocking into Ryoma coupled with the fact that she held a certain amount of admiration for him made her cheeks twice as crimson.

_"What…what should I do?" _Sakuno fidgeted with her fingers uneasily. "Ah!" She let out as she suddenly thought of an idea.

"A…ano…" Sakuno stammered as she blushed again. "Ryo…Ryoma-kun…" she lifted her eyes to look at him before turning slightly away in embarrassment. "Would…would you like me to buy you some ice cream? I…I…it is to apologise…"

Ryoma kept silent for a while, studying the shaking girl in front of him. He wondered why she would always blush and stutter in front of him.

"Iisu yo." He answered as he walked away.

"Ah!" Sakuno's face lit up as she chased after the tennis prince.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakuno soon reached the place where there was ice cream. There were many people, children with their parents, middle school as well as high school students and even elderly people who were getting ice cream.

"There it is!" Sakuno gestured excitedly to the ice cream stall. "They sell the best Oyako ice cream here!"

"Oyako ice cream?" Ryoma asked, slightly puzzled.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun…you don't know about Oyako ice cream?" Sakuno asked. He shook his head.

"Oh it's probably because you have been living in America since you were young." Sakuno said. "Oyako ice cream is an ice cream with two sticks so that you can break it in half! It's called the Oyako ice cream because both the parent and child can eat from the same ice cream!" She seemed pretty proud of herself after saying that piece.

"Ehhh…" Ryoma let out, observing the people who were eating the Oyako ice cream.

"Eto…I…I will go buy the ice cream for you now!" Sakuno stuttered as she ran over.

"Two Oyako ice cream please!" Sakuno ordered as she took out her purse. She was about to pay when she realised something.

"Ah! I only have enough money for one ice cream!" she said aloud. "Oh no…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you very much!" Sakuno heard the stall keeper say. She looked up to find that Ryoma was beside her.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped.

"I'll pay for my own share." Ryoma said.

"But…but…" sakuno tried to protest but Ryoma was already walking away with his ice cream.

"Wait…wait for me…" Sakuno said, flustered. She quickly got her ice cream and chased after Ryoma.

At that moment, Sakuno noticed a pair of young boy twins crying. Being the kind girl that she is, she went to them to find out what is wrong.

"What's the matter?" Sakuno asked gently as she neared them.

"It's Reiji's fault!" one of the boys cried. "He dropped the ice cream!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the other boy called Reiji cried. "It's your fault, Keiji! You bumped into me!"

"Now we have no more ice cream!" With that, the two boys cried harder.

"Don't…don't cry!" Sakuno tried to console them but to no avail. "Eto…" she was at a loss of what to do. Then she remembered she had just bought the Oyako ice cream.

"Here you go!" She said to the crying twins.

The twins looked up to see Sakuno offering them half of the Oyako ice cream each.

"Ah!" Their eyes lit up as they saw the ice cream. Happily they took it from her.

"Arigato! Onee-chan!" Reiji and Keiji thanked Sakuno.

"No problem!" Sakuno smiled kindly. "Just enjoy your ice cream!"

"Arigato!" They thanked Sakuno again and walked away joyfully.

Sakuno watched the happy boys and smiled. She did not have money for any more ice cream, but seeing the boys happy made her feel good. Then she felt someone near her.

"Ryoma-kun!" She gasped as she turned around. "What…where…why…" her stuttering returned.

"Here." Ryoma held out his hand.

"Eh?" Sakuno's eyes opened wide in surprise as she realised that Ryoma was offering her half of his Oyako ice cream!

"Demo…ano…eto…Ryoma-kun…" She let out.

"Take it." Ryoma said simply.

"De…demo…" Sakuno stammered and looked at Ryoma. Ryoma gave her a look which meant: "Just take it." Blushing, she took the ice cream from him.

"A…arigato…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said.

"Betsu ni." Ryoma answered and walked away while eating his ice cream. Sakuno gazed after him.

_"Ryoma-kun is so kind!" _Sakuno thought. _"And that's why I…that's why I…" _she shook her head as her face turned a bright crimson. She then ran after Ryoma, licking her ice cream happily.

* * *

Author's notes: I really do not know what the name of the ice cream is...Please bear with the cheesy name. The meaning of Oyako is like "parent and child".

Please read and review!


End file.
